<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龙昱】擦肩而过 by paino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337763">【龙昱】擦肩而过</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paino/pseuds/paino'>paino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paino/pseuds/paino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>俗套失恋文学，主郑那什么龙视角。心心念念想写青春疼痛，但好像不青春也不太疼痛。</p><p>我也不知道，上音到底有没有樱花。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>郑云龙/蔡程昱, 龙昱 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龙昱】擦肩而过</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>郑云龙坐在去机场的Uber上，觉得这事儿挺疯的。</p><p> </p><p>音乐剧演员郑云龙，在常人的认知下有够疯，不然不会放弃体制内的铁饭碗而甘愿把一生奉献给看不到出路的行业。那个时候他的所谓“离经叛道”，所谓“不被定义”，成为人们津津乐道的话题，可能大众的人生普遍像牢笼，亟需这样“出走”的故事加以慰藉。</p><p> </p><p>他并不排斥被当做他人的慰藉，却从不自诩救世主，且自问确实跟疯子二字完全搭不上边。在舞台上恨不得把自己燃成灰烬，在音乐剧事业的路上披荆斩棘，在与人交游时不按常理出牌——这些都不能成为他很疯的证据。</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙对“疯”的定义是，敢于做，又放得下。</p><p> </p><p>他有时候不太敢于做。比如跟蔡程昱还是情侣的时候，吃饭看剧打电动之流的约会套餐玩腻了，男孩拽着他的胳膊，不乏撒娇意味地提出去潜水跳伞或者蹦极。坐小飞象坐得心情跌宕的郑云龙沉吟片刻，给出折中方案：你去玩，我在旁边给你鼓劲。</p><p> </p><p>有时候不太放得下。比如对一天睡够六小时执念颇深，手机备忘录里累加着丧失的睡眠时间，得了空再一点点补回。但自那档综艺后，连轴转的日子越来越多，备忘录里的数字越来越大，几乎没什么机会做减法。</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙在休息日的一贯作风就是窝在床上睡大半天，且习惯醒来后微信消息充斥着小蔡同学一人的絮絮叨叨，文与图夹杂，视频和语音齐飞，让郑云龙的聊天置顶分外热闹。内容如流水账，无非是今天上了什么课，唱了什么歌，吃了什么饭，还有樱花开了，可乐洒了，我很想你，你想不想我呀？</p><p> </p><p>他睁着刚睡醒的眼，两只欧式大双还不很对称，手指慢慢地滑动消息记录，露出自己未能察觉的笑意。他直起身，窗外的风景从烈日高照行经成霞色皴染，隔着巷子车水马龙、人声鼎沸，黄昏把世界煮成一锅咕噜噜的火锅。时间无意义地行走容易让人有被抛弃的错觉，但郑云龙此时心头仿佛有一团棉花，洁白蓬松，被一条条消息打湿了，色暗了，软得陷下去，盛着奶油蜂蜜般的柔情。他垂下头打字：我也想你。</p><p> </p><p>蔡程昱坐在上音的课堂上，余光瞥见手机屏亮了一下。他侧过头，看到消息，不甘心地腹诽，什么嘛，跟他说了那么多才回一句，唇角却悄悄地翘了起来。</p><p> </p><p>上音其实没有樱花，但蔡程昱自觉不算骗人，因为飞霞般的樱色在他心里，只让郑云龙一个人看见。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>此时郑云龙在Placentia的傍晚醒来，防光窗帘挡得太严实，别墅区的去噪工作做得太好，四周静静悄悄，分不清是什么时辰。他习惯性摁亮手机屏幕，才意识到不会再有他轰炸般的刷屏消息，好像小船在颠簸的海面上航行许久，广播里再没有了嘈杂的报站声，让郑云龙不知道自己走到了哪里。</p><p> </p><p>鬼使神差点开了那个头像，进入朋友圈，第一条动态在两天前，他截了一张购票成功的图片，明晚在Broadway的Les Misérables，罕见地没有文案。</p><p> </p><p>蔡程昱的朋友圈文案总是很长，几张图片，扯东扯西能扯出一篇小作文。两人发展地下恋情，对身边的朋友都只字未提，但蔡程昱在朋友圈cue郑云龙依然cue得跟对方那句“我选蔡程昱”一般理直气壮，今天一口一个“大龙哥”，改明儿直接叫哥，大后天上房揭瓦喊“郑云龙”，且次数频繁，百cue不厌，反正——“谁不知道我跟他关系最好”呢？</p><p> </p><p>只有同在上海且经常和郑云龙搅和的李琦觉察出端倪，威逼利诱旁敲侧击最后拿限制郑云龙去他家玩乐器吃外卖这一筹码威胁，郑云龙终于松了口。他说，是啊，是在恋爱，跟蔡程昱。完了又笑嘻嘻地补一句，今后不能“花”了昂。</p><p> </p><p>从此以后李琦每次找郑云龙，都要先问一句，你跟蔡蔡没有约吧？而郑云龙的回答通常是否定，倒不是因为李琦总能巧妙避开当电灯泡的机会，而是两人见面的次数本就屈指可数。</p><p> </p><p>一个恨不得睡在琴房，一个一头扎进排演室，各有各的交际圈，事业，和要走的路，节目之前如此，节目之后也没有改变。缘分论在郑云龙和蔡程昱的这段关系中毫无用武之地，尤其当《歌手》和巡演一一落下帷幕，蔡程昱回到学校上课，郑云龙则几个月甚至一年为周期地排练和演出，交集少之又少。</p><p> </p><p>幸好爱情真实发生着。爱的伟大在于它可以缝补一切，尽管郑云龙有的时候说不上来，究竟是他们并肩而行奋力逐梦的姿态编织着他们的爱情关系，还是爱情缝补着他们追光的生命。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>郑云龙应朋友之邀去洛杉矶参加一个音乐剧展会，结束后又被拉去家里住几天。别墅位于LA附近的Orange County，走几步能看到海滩，“就当散散心”，朋友把理由说的很含蓄。</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙快三十岁的人了，不至于因为一次失恋魂不守舍，剧还是照常演，饭还得照样吃。但明眼人都看得出来，有段时间动不动对着手机“盒盒”傻笑的郑云龙现在几乎不会主动点开屏幕，星巴克的点单从焦糖拿铁双奶泡变回雷打不动的美式黑咖，就连之前好不容易能窥出一丝时尚元素的Outfit也退化成半永久卫衣和运动裤——其实这才是他在舞台之外一贯的状态，像芟剪所有旁枝的水杉，只留下供以基本生存的主干，退到冬末初春，冰凌刚开河的季节，经历封山大雪后，行至春暖花开前，保持着坚韧静默的精神洁净，再不向无关的人事投下鲜绿的枝叶。</p><p> </p><p>他在舞台上挥洒爱，梦想，仇恨和希望，一次次泫然欲泣，一次次撕心裂肺。他把自己剖开，露出心怀中澎湃着的拉布拉多海潮，喷涌数千米一路摧枯拉朽的热带火山，拖着火星尾巴的陨石划过阿拉斯加的璀璨极光，烧得眼球滚烫，至极至美，至洪大至壮阔，帷幕落下，戏服被汗水浸得好似淋过一场滂沱大雨。</p><p> </p><p>兴许是把热情全耗在舞台上的缘故，台下的郑云龙慢热且钝感，无知无觉地被小太阳似的男孩拉离狭窄的舒适圈，在太阳重新躲进云层后，又无知无觉地一步步退了回去。从始至终，他没有作过刻意的努力。</p><p> </p><p>患有轻微社恐的郑云龙，第一次参加综艺节目，开始几天只跟老同学聊天。但就是这么个人，在后来的采访里一次次真诚地表示，在节目里认识这群志同道合的兄弟是他最宝贵的收获。那个时候他想起蔡程昱，第一个被他记住的面孔，蛮横又大刀阔斧地闯进自己的生命，让他在第一期的人设迅速崩了个彻底——几个年纪小点的男孩私下里把这个叫做“破冰行动”，蔡程昱被奉为破冰第一人。</p><p> </p><p>但在蔡程昱的眼里，郑云龙是潺潺的河流，奔走在海拔五千米雪山下的山谷中，如果从山上往下看，只能在嶙峋诡谲的乱山碎石的罅隙间看见一条闪烁的天河，洒满精致又锐利的星光。只有跳下去，张开双臂，义无反顾地，不怕粉身碎骨，才能有幸拘起那捧纯净又温柔的水花。</p><p> </p><p>年轻人容易耽于这样危险的爱情，而郑云龙接住了他。</p><p> </p><p>他带蔡程昱看电影，吃牛排，深夜在长沙的大排档里吹啤酒，极少愿意向旁人谈论私生活的郑云龙把年少的几桩情事毫无保留地抖落出来，蔡程昱趴在桌上泣不成声。郑云龙被他哭懵了，伸手揉了揉男孩毛茸茸的脑袋，好像在哄家里的猫咪。他说，乖昂，不难受，都过去了。</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙以为他触景生情，想到了自己的情史才掉眼泪。而蔡程昱当晚是为郑云龙委屈的，他想，如果他能成为他故事里的主角，怎么会舍得让他难过。可能还有一点点醋意，年少的郑云龙如何温柔又仔细地亲吻旧时恋人的脸颊时，蔡程昱还在九年义务教育的教室里跟狐朋狗友们玩拍手游戏。</p><p> </p><p>后来他给他讲《蝶》，讲《歌剧魅影》，蔡程昱听完郁郁，握住郑云龙的手，扁着嘴问，哥，怎么总是悲剧，要不讲点其他的？</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙感受到他手心传来的炙热温度，覆上手背蜿蜒的静脉，把自己整个裹在羽绒服里的郑云龙凭空生出错觉，他觉得夏天要来了，就在前方的转角处，在这个青年的身体里。干冷的风中平添被烈日苦烤的树叶腥气，手指缝掺进海滩上细柔的沙，香槟在欢呼声中“砰”地一声从头顶浇得透心凉。在这个幻想出的夏季里，他忽而触摸到男孩粗粝的心事。</p><p> </p><p>蔡程昱身上的一切就像赌石场上的一块原石，被黑褐色的风化皮包裹着，而他每唱一首歌，歌声如利剑出鞘，将石块剖开一刀，起落之间，精钢所制的刃琳琅作响，刀刀见绿，上乘的豆绿色，种老水足，文理斐然。而那敲打声从未停止过，执著而清晰，好似愚公移山、精卫填海，生生不息，凝作亘古。</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙无时无刻不被那样固执的坚持和璞玉的翠色吸引，他稍稍往前倾了倾身子，话语里带了些笑音：“你想听什么？”</p><p> </p><p>男孩转了转眼珠，笑嘻嘻地开口要说些什么，却冷不丁被对面的男人附身堵住了嘴。郑云龙的唇很薄，很凉，是此时自耳尖到脸颊一路熟透的蔡程昱非常贪恋的温度，他的舌头好笨拙，在对方的悉心引导下依旧磕磕绊绊撞上牙列。郑云龙觉得可爱，轻咬着他的唇含混不清地笑出声来，让蔡程昱很丢面分。年轻的恋人想扳回一局，索性勾住郑云龙的脖颈，毫无章法地狂风暴雨一顿乱亲，最后以他自己喘不过来气而告终。</p><p> </p><p>蔡程昱气喘吁吁地红着脸，却骄傲地勾起郑云龙的小指，对着可乐和小龙虾立下誓言，虽然世界上的故事总是有始无终的悲剧，但我跟龙哥一定能...呃，一心一意，十全十美，百年好合，千岁千岁千千岁！</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙回勾住蔡程昱的手指，人五人六地念了一遍“拉钩上吊一百年不许变”，然后正色补充一句，万寿无疆。</p><p> </p><p>或许是真的，这世上的俗事多为有始无终的悲剧，蔡程昱和郑云龙竟也不能免俗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>朋友热情地拉郑云龙去附近那片度假海滩散步，一叠声夸赞傍晚的海平面有如何惊心动魄的美。郑云龙小时候每天撒尿的洗手间窗户外就正对着青岛的海，实在不觉得有什么稀奇，不如爬到阁楼里枕着夕照入睡，又不忍拒绝朋友一片好意。迟疑间郑云龙已经穿着沙滩裤，趿拉着凉拖鞋站在海岸边，百无聊赖地看着不远处一对夫妇坐在沙滩毯上，四周因为摆满了水果和便当而遭到了海鸟的围攻。</p><p> </p><p>海鸟们的肥硕不是没有道理，作为主人翁，毫不客气地钻进男人的随身包里啄食，塑料盒装着的圣女果和猕猴桃果肉也被它们打翻在沙子里。女人看着这群不速之客咯咯直笑，从三明治里挑出培根片扔给它们，两只海鸟又缠斗在了一起。</p><p> </p><p>男人一边保卫着自己的背包，一边举起手机给女人拍照。女人倏地转过头来，撇开男人的手机，他们在落日余晖下接吻。郑云龙这个时候才移开视线，望向天边外的晚霞。</p><p> </p><p>蔡程昱说自己没看过《歌剧魅影》，郑云龙终于抽空带他去。之后两人开车去沪市的海边，当时比这样的傍晚还晚一些，光影几乎销声匿迹，除了对岸LED炫目的灯光和游人举着的“仙女棒”的火星，余下的就是空廓无垠的海浪声。男孩听到尾声#You alone can make my song flight/It's over now music of the night的时候绷不住哭了，仰起头眨巴着眼睛努力地想把眼泪咽回去，郑云龙还是看见了在舞台灯光的映衬下那双亮晶晶的、饱含泪水的眸子。两个人自剧院到海边，一路无话。</p><p> </p><p>蔡程昱不说话，郑云龙也不问，他知道创作者都应该有一颗敏感的心，要先被打动，才能够谈创作。而这种“被打动”通常不需要什么逻辑，当观众无条件地信任舞台上所呈现的东西，浸淫在强大与脆弱，热望与仇恨，道德与背德的戏剧冲突中，自然而然会怜惜、心悸与震动。郑云龙自己就是个能把自己演哭的人，所以对蔡程昱持有万分理解，但这次的沉默似乎有些太漫长了。两人坐回车内，副驾驶上的蔡程昱迟迟没有系上安全带。</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙把着方向盘，侧过头看他，说改天我带你去青岛看海吧。蔡程昱深吸了口气，把整个身子转过去对着郑云龙，车窗外游走的灯光流淌在他年轻的脸上，泪痕未干，眼眶红了一圈，这些都抵不过他无表情中斑驳的光影，好似魂灵深处烙下的印记此刻袒露无疑地浮现出来。曳尾于湖泊深处的鱼儿什么时候会冒出头？在暮色四合，暴雨将至时，层叠的雨云围拢起来，像大理石上的白色纹路。郑云龙猛然想到那个晚上所触摸到的粗粝心事，现在那些印记如通红的马蹄铁嵌进他的心里，他预感到了年轻的恋人接下来要说的话。</p><p> </p><p>蔡程昱的声音掉落在空气中，像小时候爱玩的玻璃弹珠，“嘭嘭”滚了一地。他说，我不会跟你去青岛了，郑云龙，我不想跟你在一起了。</p><p> </p><p>此时郑云龙应该说些什么，安抚也好，问一句“为什么”也好，但他没有。他只觉得像被人灌了好几口二锅头，在口腔里腾起一团火，嘶拉嘶拉地烧下去，顺着喉咙一路烧进了胃里。郑云龙号称千杯不醉，但此时他的胃开始痉挛，呼吸也乱了，有些茫然地转过去看蔡程昱。蔡程昱又开始掉眼泪，觉得之前说的什么悲剧不悲剧的都成了笑话，他掰过郑云龙的脸颊，凑上去颤抖着吻了他。</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙的舌尖被迫尝到一丝咸苦味，唇间的温暖却迅速撤兵，不等郑云龙伸手为他拭干泪水，蔡程昱先已打开车门走了出去。他在反光镜里看着他拦了一辆出租车，消失在上海繁华的夜色中。</p><p> </p><p>“因为我觉得你没有那么喜欢我”，蔡程昱在离开前背对着郑云龙说。</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙不明白，到底怎么才算“那么喜欢”。他跟蔡程昱之间真的需要解释那么多吗？ 相遇之前，郑云龙和蔡程昱的路虽毫不交叉，却如此相似，音乐剧和歌剧，半路出家，唱到人生转折点时猝不及防淋了一场大雨，壮士断腕似的拔出泥腿爬出沼泽，也曾因为看不到出路在北京和上海的深夜枯坐至天亮，清醒后重新拾掇飞蛾扑火的勇气。后来他们相遇，各自长成水杉和木棉，水杉铜枝铁干刀枪不入，无畏又坚忍地舒展他的树荫，木棉抱着红硕的花朵，频频引人注目，“每一阵风过，我们互相致意，没有人听懂我们的言语”。</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙向蔡程昱张开双臂，对他说起过去的坎坷，现在的理想和未来的路——这是理想主义者所能倾泻出的爱意的最高表现形式。两个理想主义者深爱着《我，堂吉诃德》，温柔的百老汇剧作家给了堂吉诃德和塞万提斯一个太美太燃的结局，蔡程昱在台下哭得上气不接下气，他几乎是扑着跑去拥抱脱下戏服的拉曼查英豪，重复那句“拳打脚踢我能扛，温柔要怎么抵抗”。勇武的骑士无措地抚过蔡程昱的背脊，轻声说，我缴械投降，你不用抵抗。</p><p> </p><p>因为我爱你。</p><p> </p><p>没人问过郑云龙，一个唱音乐剧唱了十年的演员为什么会在《对不起，我爱你》的演出前紧张到给自己打气，为什么会唱到气喘吁吁、汗水淋漓。后来网上对这首歌的评价大多是“蔡蔡又炸了碉堡”，可郑云龙只记得他唱到最后垂着眼睫不敢直视自己的怯怯。他把手伸进兜里，慢吞吞地掏出纯白色的戒指盒，“改天我带你去青岛看海吧”，后边没能说出的话是，顺便见见我父母，我再去你家见见咱妈，然后我们结婚好吗？</p><p> </p><p>我还能怎么爱你。</p><p> </p><p>戒指盒在郑云龙的手掌心里显得很小，他蜷起五指将它整个包起来，挣扎片刻，也没有鼓起把它扔出窗外的勇气。他打开副驾驶前的储物箱，扬手把戒指盒扔了进去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>太阳下山了，我们走吧。朋友在一边等了许久，等到郑云龙终于回过神来。男人支吾了一下，点了点头，一前一后地沿着无人的街道走了回去。郑云龙突然问道，你觉不觉得，人很难学会怎么去爱一个人？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>郑云龙只带了一个背包，登机后才想起给朋友报备。他在Xchat上说，去纽约了，回来再找你玩。</p><p> </p><p>朋友的Typing状态闪烁了许久，祝你好运，西部牛仔。</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙戴上耳机，因不常用手机听歌，播放器还停留在上一次播放暂停的历史记录里。他摁下播放键，行至末路的维特绝望而深情地唱，#Pourquoi me réveiller, O souffle du printemps? 演唱者拨云见雾的音色在此刻显得光华宛转，他记得自己坐在Christofori三角钢琴后为他伴奏，眼刀却不落在谱子上，侧着头逡巡于男孩的眉目，一遍遍想为他抚平眉间的蜿蜒。琴房被震荡出袅袅回音，郑云龙心头狂跳。</p><p> </p><p> 一曲唱完，蔡程昱绕过钢琴走到郑云龙身边，勾住他的脖颈摇摇晃晃，问我唱的好不好啊？郑云龙拍了拍他不安分的手，慢慢站起来，回身抱住他的恋人，说话时神情晦暗不明，春风啊，你为何唤醒我？蔡程昱的双手攀上男人的后脑，迫使他低下头去与他接吻，含含糊糊地说，今天我还就是要来唤醒你了。</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙索性弓起身子去亲吻恋人的喉结，衣衫散落。他吸着气埋进蔡程昱的颈窝，说上音的琴房隔音效果很好吧，你可以放心叫。四只手交叠着摁在黑白琴键上，随着律动迸出杂乱的重音。金色男高音被搞得哼哼唧唧，转过头去叼郑云龙的嘴唇，不怕一万就怕万一，你得一直亲着我，别让我出声哦。</p><p> </p><p>年长的恋人遂了他的愿，但春风仍然如水般流淌在了三角钢琴上，铺开一片灿烂又柔软的丝绸，扫开疲惫生活里的残垣碎瓦，扫开挡住那双深情的眼的碎发，扫开黑漆钢琴上反射的幽暗弧光，在方才《春风你为何唤醒我》的余音中被撞开一场漫长的游荡。</p><p> </p><p>可是——</p><p>春风啊，</p><p>你为何唤醒我？</p><p>方才感觉到你的抚摸，</p><p>可是没多久，</p><p>我竟要遭受风暴一般的折磨！</p><p> </p><p>两人当然是谈到过这首曲子的，就好像蔡程昱对《总有一天》烂熟于心一样，郑云龙在电视上听到他唱“总有一天/我会找到什么”，泪流满面。蔡程昱后来拿这个开玩笑，说两人都太爱哭，同居后买面巾纸都要花好多钱。郑云龙正色开车，没关系，我可以给你舔掉。</p><p> </p><p>蔡程昱笑着锤了郑云龙一下，然后说到破音的那次，当时竟没有哭，他的眼泪通常为别人流，轮到自己的时候则有自怜自艾，或自我感动之嫌。他不喜欢这样，白天他把自己蜷曲着锁进贝壳，到了晚上塞着耳机跑步，最后怎么钻出牛角尖的记不太清了。但我现在可以形容那时候的心情，蔡程昱说，就是我相信，总有一天，我会找到什么。</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙接茬道，会找到什么呢，总有一天是哪一天呢，其实谁也不知道，是吧，可能前边什么也没有。这其实很痛苦，这种痛苦会让人有背水一战的魄力和破釜沉舟的爆发感，那句“总有一天”不是黑云压城城欲摧的时候照进来的光，应该是觉得自己走到绝路了，怎么办？我可以像维特那样，一颗子弹打进脑袋赴死，也可以像沙那样，把自己所有的痛苦和绝望先摔碎，摔碎给所有人看，给命运看，可能还和着骨血和泪痕，然后呐喊，发誓，总有一天，我会找到什么，拨开尘雾和泥土，我会让她复活！</p><p> </p><p>蔡程昱说，对，就是这样。但维特也好可怜，世上的人谁能不沉溺于春风的温柔呢？郑云龙懒懒地笑，有啊，世界上多得是没经历过春天的人。但一旦尝到了甜头，就戒不掉，这事儿可真麻烦，维特诚不欺我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>飞机着陆，踏上纽约的土地，不太疯的郑云龙此时才开始有些紧张了。他觉得时间还早，可以转着地铁慢慢摸过去，没想到纽约地铁里没有网，他握着砖头似的手机划拉着屏幕，又点开了和蔡程昱的对话框。他们最后一次交流停滞在几个月前，蔡程昱准备出国的时候。这件事还是郑云龙从方书剑的朋友圈得知的，他，龚子琪，蔡程昱三人加上几个同学一起吃了顿饭，蔡程昱被簇拥在画面中央，西瓜头，黑框眼镜，看起来还是很乖。</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙在输入框里绞尽脑汁地遣词造句，“你要出国了？”好像有点突兀，“怎么要出国了也不说一声”显得脸皮太厚，“要出国深造了，恭喜恭喜”加个呲牙表情，又未免太生硬。十分钟过去，郑云龙打了删删了打，也没构造出一句分寸得体的话，这个时候手机突然震了震，蔡程昱那边发来了一个“？”，紧接着是“......”。</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙忽然福至心灵，体味到第一个问号是因为他看见了自己一直是Typing状态但又什么都不说，第二个省略号可能是因为，蔡程昱意识到，如果你不专门点开这个人的对话框，是看不到Typing状态的，蔡程昱暴露得很彻底，虽然两人这种校园暗恋式“你怎么偷看我”“你没偷看我怎么知道我偷看你”之类的游戏也不是一次两次了。郑云龙也发过去一串省略号，平铺直叙道，也没什么事，就看到方方朋友圈说你要出国了，来问问。</p><p> </p><p>蔡程昱回得很快，去纽约，过几天就走了。郑云龙说，几号几点，我送送你吧。</p><p> </p><p>李琦后来听说了郑云龙的这次尬聊，惊得竖起大拇指，被甩了还能这么腆着脸，大龙，不愧是你。这次蔡程昱很久没回话，郑云龙把手机屏灭了亮亮了又灭，等得快睡着的时候才重新收到对方的消息，简洁明了，哥，不用了，你也忙，有空不如好好补觉。接着又加了一句，哥你要是哪天去NY，我请你吃饭。</p><p> </p><p>一口一个哥，生怕让郑云龙想起两人曾经是恋人关系。郑云龙气得想笑，又有些难过。他说，好，那祝你...总有一天，终会找到什么。</p><p> </p><p>哥，也祝你好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>悲惨世界这部剧，郑云龙看过不止一次，算不上倒背如流，却也滚瓜烂熟。他想雨果总是那么温柔，从巴黎圣母院的“有人要把他与他所拥抱的遗骨分开，这具遗骸就立刻化作了尘埃”，到悲惨世界#Now you are here, again beside me，到九三年中西穆尔登以一颗子弹与头颅滚进篮子里的郭文共死，不论过程如何坎坷，好似这世上剩下的全是有情人。</p><p> </p><p>演员谢幕，灯光亮起，郑云龙旁边的女人哭得眼线都花了，淌下混着黑色杂质的眼泪。或许世上还是有情人多吧，郑云龙这么想着，毫不费劲地从人群中认出了蔡程昱，他侧着头，观察后边的散场情况，于是郑云龙得以看清他的侧脸。西瓜头，换了副镜框，好像瘦了，坐得笔直，郑云龙在心里用简单的短句描绘那个男孩，没有久别重逢的悸动。</p><p> </p><p>拜伦那首被传颂遍全世界的小诗说，若再见你，事隔经年，我将如何致意？以沉默，以眼泪。但此时，郑云龙觉得好像不过是某个平常得不能再平常的日子，蔡程昱进剧院看他的演出，他站在台上，谢幕时目光流离着寻找那张年轻的脸庞，找到了，就笑，笑得露出一口白牙，被蔡程昱拍下来发朋友圈：今天去看《信》，哥，牙齿好白！佳X士怎么不找你打广告！</p><p> </p><p>蔡程昱终于站了起来，跟着人群离场，他走到郑云龙座位前边那级台阶时，止住了脚步。青年怔怔地，郑......龙哥，你怎么在这里？</p><p> </p><p>郑云龙后知后觉地开始局促起来，嘴皮咬破了两处，舌尖尝到点腥味，他站起来，尽力让自己显得游刃有余。蔡程昱，你说我来纽约你请吃饭这事儿，还算不算数？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>